Compression of images into image files for transmission and storage has become essential in many different applications, including Internet transmission of images, digital imaging, picture messaging and the like. Image compression techniques, such as the Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG), may allow high-resolution images to be stored in a relatively small image file. With the convergence of digital cameras and wireless communication devices, these image files can now be shared over wireless networks. This sharing may be costly, however, in terms of network resources such as time and bandwidth. In an effort to reduce or limit these costs, wireless network providers sometimes impose a limit on the file size of image files that may be transmitted over the network. To meet these file size restrictions, image compression to the imposed file size limit may result in a significant loss in the quality of the image.